The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Communications in low energy wireless computer network technologies such as Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) or ZigBee® are connection-based and are operated according to connection protocols developed for communication control. Typically, any low energy data communications between a master device (e.g., host computer or media device) and a peripheral device (e.g., mouse or remote control device respectively) require establishing a connection between these devices according to adapted connection protocols. However, establishing a connection between devices in each communication instance may cause delays in communications and may result in excessive overhead, such as drawing additional power from the device power source (e.g., battery) each time the connection is established.